


Class Project

by Mercury_Nacht



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Nacht/pseuds/Mercury_Nacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has a major crush, no biggie. Except it's on Double D, so it's definitely an issue. The two get paired up for a class, and Kevin spends the whole time trying to do anything but the project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Project

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trash and updates for this may be sporadic, but I have a pretty good idea for it.

Kevin made sure to make his hand writing as neat as possible. He knew what he was feeling and doing was stupid, but his heart pounded away against his will. _Stupid dork with his stupid hat,_ the redhead thought to himself as he finished writing the note.

            “ _You’re like, really smart and stuff. Thinking about you makes my heart pound, and I could listen to you talk about nerdy stuff all day.”_

It was really cheesy, but Kevin figured it would suffice. Not like double dork would know who wrote the note anyways. He waited for the bell for classes to ring so he could shove the note in the dweeb’s locker and see his reaction. Kevin felt someone lean on his desk and quickly shoved the folded note in his pocket.

            “Whatcha writing over there?” asked his, admittedly, best friend Nazz. “A love note?” Kevin’s face and ears started burning.

            “None of your damn business,” Kevin muttered angrily.

            “Oh my god, it totally is! For who? You always just ask the girls out and don’t bother with any formalities,” the excited blonde chattered. Kevin realized that people had heard her shouting and were staring at the pair. He gave a death glare and everyone turned away from him. No one wanted to face the wrath of the captain of the football team.

            “It’s for no one, I told you already,” he whispered while pulling his letterman on. The bell would ring at any moment, and he had to be fast. Good thing the dork’s locker was near Kevin’s current class, advanced math. The bell rang and he darted from his seat. People maneuvered out of his way to avoid injuries. He saw the dork’s locker and quickly shoved the note through the grating before dashing across the hall to his locker. _I don’t think anyone saw me,_ he thought while catching his breath. Nazz opened up her locker, which happened to be next to his. She didn’t look at him, but hummed some song. He knew she wanted to say something, but she didn’t speak.

            “Well?” He finally asked.

            “Well what?” Nazz acted like she didn’t care, but he saw the question written across her face.

            “I know you’re dying to ask what I did.”  
            “I am, but I know that you’re not going to give me the answer I want, so I won’t even ask,” she huffed while checking her makeup in the mirror hanging in her locker. Kevin groaned. He normally told Nazz everything, but he felt too embarrassed about liking one of the Eds. She knew of his bisexuality, but double dork? That would be too much. He sighed.

            “I’m sorry Nazz, it’s just hard for me to tell you who it is. Maybe later I will,” Kevin added for good measure. The blonde nodded and walked down the hall, presumably toward her next class. He checked the clock to see how long he had and realized there were two minutes until the next bell. _Shit_! Kevin grabbed his government book and took off to his class.

            Kevin walked into the classroom just before the tardy bell rang. He looked around for an open desk, but the only one available was next to _Edd._ Kevin took a deep breath and situated himself in the seat without looking to his right. The teacher started talking, but he chose not to pay attention like normal. He had almost completely dozed off when the teacher announced that the class would be working in (predetermined) pairs. Most of the class groaned. The teacher started announcing the pairs. Kevin paid just enough attention to hope that he would get someone who would do all of the work.

            “Kevin and Eddward Vincent,” the teacher called out. Kevin felt his heart rate speed up at the announcement. The dweeb would have to work with him for the class. He scooted his desk over uncomfortably close to Double D’s.

            “Now class, your assignment is actually a project. Your pairs will have to create a poster about an amendment. Required information includes a summary of the amendment, ratification date, and consequences of the amendment. This project will be due next Tuesday, exactly one week from today.”

            “So Double Dork, looks like we’re working together, huh? More like you’re going to be doing all of the work,” Kevin informed Edd. He knew it wasn’t what he should do to someone he liked, but he had an image to keep up. However, he had no intent to follow through with his threat, as he usually tried to keep out of hurting the other teen.

            “Now Kevin, don’t you think it would be better and more efficient if we do equal amounts of work? We live in the same neighborhood, you could come over some afternoon to assist me. I personally believe we should do the first amendment. Its position in the Constitution guarantees us many rights. . .”

            Kevin had stopped paying attention and was focusing more on Edd’s lips and tooth gap. It had narrowed as they grew, but Kevin could still see it. Edd has also grown more confident by their senior year. Eventually, he heard snapping and realized that he was caught staring. He felt his face heat up while he tried to put on a tough face.

            “Yea sure that sounds great. Let’s go with that idea,” Kevin spoke in a hurried tone. He looked around the class and saw that Eddy and Ed were working together. That wouldn’t end well. He started fiddling with the pencil on his desk as he waited for Edd to say something else. Like Kevin actually had any ideas.

            “Do you want to come over to my house after school? We can draft out our ideas and begin our project.” Kevin thought for a moment but remembered that he had football practice. Regional games were coming up, so he had extra practices.

            “I have practice after school until like 5, but I can do it after that. Here, give me your arm.” Kevin pulled a pen out of his pocket and pulled the lid off with his teeth. He quickly wrote down his phone number on the other’s outstretched wrist.

            “There, now you can text me after school,” Kevin said.

            “This is so unsanitary! Do you know how many germs live in the human mouth?!” Double D ranted. Kevin grinned at him and noticed red dust the other’s cheeks.

***

 Edd checked the hastily scrawled number that ran across his wrist. He quickly jotted it on to a sheet of paper so he could properly wash and disinfect his arm. He disliked going anywhere near the filthy school bathroom, but this was an unusual circumstance. He rolled up his sleeves before turning the nob for hot water. The warm water caused the ink to smear, and a good scrubbing removed it and any germs that could have been living in Kevin’s mouth.

 _Of all people to be paired up with, and it’s my childhood tormentor,_ he thought to himself while walking to his locker. It was after last bell and he knew Ed and Eddy would be waiting at Ed’s car, but Edd knew he had homework and would require his calculus book. As he opened the door, a folded piece of paper slipped from its precarious spot and fell to the floor. He bent over to pick it up. The person who folded it took the time to make the alignment near perfect, he noticed. Curious, he unfolded it gently.

Edd felt his face heat up when he read the simple sentences written across the page.


End file.
